Queen of the Heights
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Lydia Hale is the queen of her little world, until the new neighbours arrive to turn that world upside down. 1950s AU.


Based on that wonderful picture of Tyler and Holland that can be found on my tumblr. Repeatedly.

I don't own Teen Wolf. Le Sigh.

* * *

Lydia waited for the shower water to start before sliding out of the warm cocoon of bed and slipping her silken dressing gown over her shoulders. Her tiny heeled slippers were waiting for her by her nightstand and she padded softly to the bathroom, ignoring her husband where he showered to wash her face quickly and brush her teeth. She was busy combing her hair when the water stopped and Derek stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He kissed her hair and tried to hug her but she squealed and danced away from his wet torso, slapping his belly in the process.

Derek laughed and Lydia edged around him and out of the bathroom, trying but failing to keep the smile off her face. She was behind her morning schedule, what with Derek trying to soak her. She tugged the drapes open and let sunlight flood the room decorated in soft blue shades with cream carpet. The bed was still messy but she'd make it up later, right now she had a husband to take care of.

Downstairs in her state of the art kitchen, that cost Derek a small fortune last year, just weeks after they married, she made his packed lunch, ham and pickle on brown bread, an apple and a large cookie she'd baked yesterday morning. While she made his lunch the coffee brewed, and as he padded into the kitchen his top buttons on his shirt still open and the tie draped around his neck she was pouring the thick liquid into a mug. Derek took it gratefully and kissed the side of her head. He took long gulps, sighing happily while Lydia set a breakfast of oatmeal and half a grapefruit on the table for him with a little flourish. The morning paper was waiting for him, and he flicked quickly to the sports section.

'What did I ever do without you?' He asked picking up his spoon.

'Your mother made your food but I'm not sure what you did the rest of the time.' Lydia said pressing the ball of her foot against his leg. Derek raised an eyebrow at her but kept on eating with a curl of his lips.

'My right hand.' Derek said.

'Liar.' Lydia said standing and collecting their breakfast dishes to deposit into the sink. When she turned to lift Derek's empty coffee cup he grabbed her pulling her into his lap. Lydia squealed but settled allowing him to kiss her lips. He tasted of coffee and fruit and a hint of mint from the toothpaste that he'd used earlier. He ran his hand up her thigh, under her dressing gown and nightie, settling on her pantie clad ass. Derek liked to flirt in the mornings; in fact, he liked to flirt most of the time. Lydia was uncomfortable with it, her mother had told her that kind of thing was reserved for the bedroom, but then her mother had also told her to make sure her husband was happy.

Derek kissed her softly, his lips pressing against hers. 'I should get to work.' He said. Lydia hopped off his lap and pulled him to his feet, tying his tie for him, tucking his collar around it neatly and collecting his lunch. She walked him to the front door, tying the sash on her robe and raising onto her toes to kiss him goodbye as the Fall sunshine wrapped around them on the front porch. A truck stopping across the street pulled them from their moment.

'Must be the new neighbours.' Lydia said craning her neck to get a better view. Derek joined her, watching as two burly guys hopped out of the removal truck, laughing together as they walked up the front lawn. Lydia pursed her lips at the sight and Derek laughed, kissing her cheek again.

'Have a good day sweetheart.' Derek said.

'You too.' She said, barely dragging her attention from the van to wave goodbye to her husband. Derek pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street. Moments later a sports car pulled up behind the truck. A young man, sunglasses perched on his nose got out, with a blond woman in tow, laughing and joking together.

'I love it.' Lydia heard the woman say.

'Baby you ain't even seen inside.' The man told her.

'I don't care I fucking love it!' She cried throwing herself into the man's arms, kissing him on the mouth.

Lydia turned and went inside, hiding from the spectacle the couple across the street made. Kissing in the middle of the garden indeed and swearing like a soldier, what type of people were they? Lydia was affronted for them; all she and Derek ever shared in public was a peck on the cheek or on the lips as a treat.

Sighing she headed upstairs and into the master suite to shower and dress. She decided the plants in her front garden could do with some attention this morning, and it was a good excuse to keep an eye on the neighbours. Surely the vacuuming could wait until after she made her lunch.

XXX

When Derek telephoned home after midday to thank Lydia for a delicious lunch, like he did every day, Lydia had plenty to talk about. 'And they kissed on the front garden Derek. With tongue!' She cried. Derek chuckled down the telephone and Lydia's bright red nails clutched the plastic handset firmer, coiling the cord around her fingers. 'Derek this is not funny! They're an abomination to Beacon Heights!' Beacon Heights was a relatively new development. Theirs was a five bedroom house, one of the larger ones that Derek had designed himself several years back.

'Sweetheart, I love you, but I really have to go now. I have a meeting to get to at two darling, but I'll be home at five today.' Derek said. Lydia hummed at him a moment, a movement across the street catching her eye through the glass.

'Five?' Lydia asked. 'That's earlier than normal. I suppose I could distract myself with dinner.'

'You do that.' Derek said. 'You could even make enough for the neighbours to welcome them to the area… or make muffins.' He tried. Lydia knew Derek was a sucker for the fruit muffins she made. She smiled imagining him devouring one of his favourite treats.

'Good bye Derek.' She said as he laughed. She didn't appreciate him laughing at her and considered making his least favourite meal, but Thursday was meatloaf night and Lydia had everything waiting for it on her counter so she went ahead, ignoring the neighbours, and turning her radio on, and singing along and dancing as she peeled potatoes and prepared the oven for their food.

XXX

Derek's car had pulled into the driveway five minutes ago and he had yet to step into the house. There was only so long Lydia could pose in the one place, smiling with her clean apron on waiting for him. Huffing out a breath she stalked towards the front of the house, peeking out the window. Derek was standing at the end of the driveway; hand in his pocket, the other one holding his briefcase as he talked to the new neighbour. Derek was smiling, laughing even as the man talked, and waving his hands around his head. Lydia scowled at him, narrowing her eyes until he said goodbye with a handshake and turned to come into the house. She skipped the kitchen taking up her original place.

'Honey I'm home.' Derek called from the hallway, setting his briefcase into his study and shrugging his jacket off. Lydia smiled sweetly but Derek just raised an eyebrow at her. 'Did you see enough out the window then?' He asked.

'I didn't I…' She was cut off by Derek's lips on hers. 'Who told you to talk to them anyway?' Lydia asked curiously.

'I did.' Derek said. 'Meatloaf,' He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. 'How has your day been darling?'

'They're awfully noisy.' Lydia muttered guiding Derek to his seat and pushing him into it. She poured a glass of ice water and another of red wine. Derek sipped the wine first and smiled as she placed a plate in front of him. Lydia berated herself, she shouldn't be burdening Derek with her problems from the day, and he had enough to deal with himself. She sat beside him with a sweet smile on her face.

'What else did you do?' Derek asked relaxing back into his seat.

'I tidied up the front lawn, and I vacuumed all the downstairs. I've dusted everything and made dinner.' Lydia said crossing her legs, slipping her heels off. Derek nodded and picked up his cutlery. 'And there's a fire in the hearth, and your newspaper is waiting by your chair.' She added hoping Derek was happy with everything. He'd never complained, but he had yet to say he was overjoyed with what she did. Then her mother warned her he probably never would.

'This looks good,' He said biting into his food.

'They had a black removal man. He's been with them all day.' Lydia told Derek, trying to share some interesting information with him. Derek always listened, or at least pretended to.

'He's part of the band.' Derek said cutting a tomato in half and salting it. Lydia scowled at him.

'Band?' She queried.

'Yes. That's Stiles Stilinski out there.' Derek said. 'Your new neighbour.'

'Oh.' She said. She'd heard a few of his songs on the radio; they'd even danced to one at their wedding almost a year ago. Hell she'd been singing along to his latest hit today while she tossed the salad. 'I didn't know he was married.'

'He isn't.' Derek told her.

'They're living in sin?' Lydia asked. This was awful. Her mother would never visit again if she knew Lydia's neighbours were despicable ruffians. Her grandmother would turn in her grave. She hoped she would be able to keep this to herself, least Allison get wind of it.

Derek shrugged and kept on eating while Lydia turned this new information over in her head. 'They're coming for dinner on Saturday night.'

'What!' Lydia snapped.

'You heard me.' Derek said setting his fork down. 'Lydia they're our neighbours. I have a few of the guy's records. My family owns this development and Isaac sold them the house, ignoring them isn't an option here.'

'So what I just have to feed these strangers?' Lydia snapped.

'I was thinking barbeque. I thought meeting celebrities would be right up your street?' Derek said. 'I thought you liked that kind of thing.'

'Well I have things to do on Saturday.' Lydia said.

'Like what?' Derek asked. Lydia ran through the list in her head frantically but nothing came to mind.

'Fine,' she muttered darkly pushing her plate away. Derek carried on eating, his eyes drifting to the newspaper on the corner of the table. Lydia hated that they weren't talking. Usually they couldn't wait to get dinner over so they could cuddle and talk and perhaps watch an hour's television together before bed.

Derek helped Lydia carry the dirty dishes to the sink but they barely spoke. She shooed him away so she could wash them properly, and he went with a sigh. She reminded herself that this wasn't how to be a good wife, and she vowed to make it up somehow. She'd blow his socks off at this stupid barbeque, and hopefully the neighbours would let themselves down so they would be out of Lydia's hair. Lydia poured herself a second glass of wine and curled up on her chair with a book while Derek changed out of his work suit and headed into his study. Lydia heard the record player kick in as he set to work, probably on some paperwork. Sighing she prepared herself for a night of sitting on the couch herself. She admired her new heels and slipped them off her aching feet, Derek wasn't around to see her not looking her best. At eleven she headed to bed alone, with no one to undress her, or watch her undress, she tried not to pout as she slid into the cold bed, and curled onto her side facing the door. Derek didn't follow her.

Lydia woke to the feeling of Derek wrapping himself around her, pressing kisses to her neck. 'Sweetheart.' Derek whispered. 'Let's not be angry at each other.' Lydia pushed her body back into his, and his hands slid under her tiny nightie. 'Let me make love to you.' Derek begged, his hands sliding across her hips to hook into the waist band of her panties.

Lydia gasped as his fingers found her pussy lips, his mouth hot on her neck as he kissed across her skin, nipping at her shoulders. 'Lydia.' He said again.

'Yes, Derek yes.' She pushed her ass against his crotch, and his fingers pushed her panties aside, hiking her nightie up around her hips and sliding into her from behind. His mouth was relentless, stubble brushing against her neck his fingers working over her body, manipulating her as he thrust against her.

He rolled them so she was face down on the bed, his weight on top of her, his fingers still on her pussy and braced his arm around her shoulders, kissing her as he fucked her. Lydia cried out and bit into his arm as she came, her body shuddering around his as he came inside her moments later.

Derek's weight collapsed on top of her and she wondered if this time, like all the other times, this time would there be a baby? Eventually Derek moved, his softening cock slipping free of her body. He kissed the back of her neck again and she rolled, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Derek slid his arm around her waist and pressed his face into her hair.

XXX

Lydia was just pouring Derek's coffee, the sound of his feet on the stairs alerting her he was on his way when the front doorbell rang. Lydia finished pouring and wiped her hands on her robe, turning to make her way to the door and greet whoever the early morning visitor was. Derek beat her too it, pulling the door open to reveal the blond hussy from across the street. Her hair was dishevelled, she was wearing what looked like a man's shirt and her legs and feet were bare. She was holding a cup.

'Good morning.' Derek said tilting his head to the side. 'Erica right.'

'Derek isn't it. Stiles told me you were called Derek. Nice to meet you.' She said. Derek shook the hand she was holding out.

'Can I help you?' Derek asked, his tone friendly. Lydia pretended she didn't notice Derek looking down at her bare legs.

'Yeah, can't find the sugar and Stiles can't drink his coffee with out. I was hoping I could borrow a cup.' She said. 'I want to surprise him in bed. He stayed up all night last night unpacking boxes of my stuff when I just fell asleep on him.'

'Certainly.' Derek said taking the cup and holding the door open for her to step inside. Derek handed the cup to Lydia. 'Do you mind sweetheart?'

'Of course darling.' Lydia gave her best forced smile, trying not to snatch the cup from her husband's fingers.

'So you're coming to our barbeque this Saturday right?' Derek asked.

'Of course.' Erica replied. Lydia made a face at the counter.

'I was thinking we could invite all the neighbours, get to know everyone.' Derek told her.

'Oh that would be lovely.' Erica said. She sounded sincere but Lydia decided she was being fake because she wanted to get into Derek's good books. Perhaps she wanted to have an affair with him!

'Lovely,' Lydia muttered coming back and pasting her smile on her face. She handed Erica the sugar and pressed herself against Derek's side. Derek wrapped an arm around Lydia as Erica skipped across the grass, the shirt fluttering to reveal black panties. 'Hussy.' Lydia muttered looking up at Derek who seemed transfixed. Lydia thumped him in the stomach, turning and making her way back into the kitchen. Derek sighed as he followed her.

Lydia set his breakfast out and placed his lunch box beside him on the table, biting her tongue, trying to avoid another disagreement. When he kissed her goodbye at the door as normal, Lydia couldn't help but use a little tongue. Derek made a noise against her mouth, pulling her closer for a second before stepping away with a smile and a saucy wink.

Lydia smirked the whole way upstairs to get ready for shopping and lunch with her girlfriends.

XXX

Derek finished work early every Friday and went to a late lunch with his colleagues. He often came home drunk and handsy, always eager for sex. Lydia knew that on a Friday before they were engaged that Derek used to find other women to lie with, and she hated it. Lydia had been a virgin before she met Derek, and they had only had sex a few times before they got married. The first time was a Friday after work.

Derek had invited Lydia to meet his work colleagues shortly after he'd proposed to her. Lydia had been working part time in a bank, and had explained to her bosses that she was engaged. As it was against policy for married women to be employed she had tended her resignation. She was a little sad, Lydia was proud of her independence, but her mother was happy because she had hoped her daughter would marry a Hale or a Whittemore someday.

A happy mother led to a happy Lydia, so she went along with it, with her mother's plans. Meeting Derek after work was fun, and in Lydia's mind, slightly scandalous. He was already tipsy when she arrived, laughing at something one of the men had said. There were women there, one sitting beside him, laughing with him, and Lydia had tried not to be jealous. Derek had pulled her onto the seat beside him and all the ladies at the table had proceeded to gush over her engagement ring. Derek had just flung a possessive arm across the back of her chair and ordered her a gin and tonic.

It was a day of firsts for Lydia, leaving her first job, having her first drink, losing her virginity. Lydia had been warned fiercely by her mother, by several close friends, by an aunt, that sex was not pleasant. 'Just wait until it's over. It shouldn't take long. It only happens at night, so make sure you read a good book, and gives you something to think about.' Aunt Mildred had said, her face puckered like she had just sucked a lemon. 'He'll be in and out of there again before you know it.' Lydia had been giddy on alcohol when Derek led her back to his apartment, and she did not expect to be picked up and carried to his bed, to be stripped naked and for him to slide between her thighs.

Actually she did expect it, she expected nudity, and she expected him to be between her thighs, only she didn't expect his mouth to hover there, for him to kiss her there. 'Derek!' She hissed. 'What are you-' she was cut off with a long moan, because Derek was licking and sucking her and clearly Aunt Mildred had been doing it wrong. They had sex three times before morning, and Lydia had warned him she wouldn't be doing it again. Derek looked gutted.

'When we're married yes, but that was not the horror tale my mother described to me, so until we're wed I can't be having fun like this.' Lydia explained, sitting naked in his bed. Lydia had never slept naked in her life, it felt exhilarating. 'And there could be…consequences. I don't want a baby before we get married either. That would be scandalous!'

'Let's bring the wedding date forward,' Derek teased leaning over her. Lydia laughed and pushed him away.

So Friday was her favourite day because Derek worked then went out with his friends, and Lydia went for lunch, shopping and a cocktail with her girls, then they met. Sometimes Derek booked a hotel room for the night, and spoiled her, treating her to room service, but usually they shared a cab home and fell through the door giggling, touching each other everywhere as soon as they could.

Tonight however, Lydia was barely out of the cab before Derek was talking to the neighbours again. Stiles was in the garden with the hussy, and he waved at Derek as soon as he spotted him. Derek tugged her across the street and stood behind her, his arms draped around her. Derek had never acted like he did around this couple, not even with his old friends, and it was frightening Lydia. He was more relaxed as they talked in the dimming Fall evening.

'Can I do anything to help with the barbeque tomorrow?' Erica asked as Derek and Stiles discussed some sort of music.

'I've got it under control.' Lydia said barley looking at her.

'Oh. Ok then. If you change your mind you know where I live.' Erica said. Lydia watched her lean into Stiles, watch his arm wrap around her waist, his face turn towards her slightly.

'We'll do a swap over.' Derek was saying and Lydia finally decided to tune into the conversation.

'What?' She asked Derek.

'I'm going to help Stiles tomorrow and Erica's going to come over and help you do whatever you need.' Derek told her.

'I don't need help.' Lydia said automatically, glancing away towards her own house.

'Not eve-'

'None.' Lydia smiled sweetly. 'Everything's under control.' Stiles and Derek were looking at her now, Stiles with some sort of look that said "bitch", and how dare he judge her when he didn't know her, and Derek with slight disappointment.

'We'll head home now. I'll be over in the morning.' Derek promised poking a finger at Stiles.

'I'll hold you to that.' Stiles grinned leading Erica away, burying his nose in her hair. Derek loosened his hold on Lydia as they got closer to their own house, finally dropping her hand at the door.

'What's with you? I thought you would be glad of some female company.' Derek said as they stepped through the front door.

'I don't like her.' Lydia said. 'Or him.'

'You don't know them.' Derek pointed out. Lydia huffed and stepped out of her shoes, picking them up and wiping a piece of stray dust off the toe. They were high and her feet were sore, but they were her favourites.

'I've seen enough to know.' Lydia said. 'I think they're despicable. They're not married, they live together, and he doesn't like me either, I could tell from the way he was looking at me.'

'Is it any wonder, Jesus Lydia all you've done is show them hostility.' Derek said dragging his tie off and turning to head up the stairs.

'Take your shoes off, you'll ruin my carpet.' Lydia snapped.

'Fuck the carpet.' Derek complained. Lydia gasped at him.

'Two conversations and they're a bad influence on you.' Lydia said following him up the stairs.

'No, two conversations and I want to get to know him better. Lydia stop being so uptight, relax, get to know people, don't just brush them off because they weren't born with a silver spoon in their mouths.' Derek said tossing his tie over the chair in the room and unrolling his shirt sleeves.

'I know enough.' Lydia stuck her tongue into the side of her mouth. She caught sight of Derek shaking his head in her vanity mirror. 'What?'

'I didn't realise that I'd married such a hypocritical bitch until now.' Derek said.

'I…Derek that's not fair. I married you, and I know things, and I still…' Lydia said her lower lip trembling.

'You married me because your mother wanted you to.' Derek said. 'I'm convenient, I had the right surname. I suited your needs. I thought better of you than that, I thought…I can't believe that you're judging someone you don't know because of an appearance, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed.' Derek said, his eyes filled with something Lydia didn't like.

A band of hurt wrapped itself around her chest, and her eyes filled with tears but Derek just turned away and kicked his pants off. This was the first Friday that their tradition was being shattered, that they weren't falling into bed together, all over each other. This was the first one, since their wedding day, forty nine Fridays ago, that they weren't going to make love.

'Derek.' Lydia said but he just slipped into bed, and rolled so his back was to her, flicking off the light switch. Lydia changed her clothes, pulling a nightie and robe on, and heading downstairs. This was another Friday full of firsts, this time; it was her first Friday since they were married that she wouldn't be sleeping naked.

Sitting on her favourite armchair she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face, sobbing quietly into the cushion she was clutching in her arms.

XXX

Lydia woke in bed. She couldn't remember going up, so logic told her she must have been carried. She could hear Derek in the shower, but Saturday morning was lying in day. Lydia refused to change her routine so she just rolled over and snuggled under the duvet, pulling her knees closer to her body. The water shut off and Lydia listened to Derek move about the bathroom. It looked like it was going to be another beautiful day outside; sun was shining through the drapes, casting pretty colourful shadows on the carpet. Derek's legs passing her line of vision broke the sight and she was tempted to roll away from him.

Derek had always been hers in this little world of theirs, and they were happy. He treated her like a queen, and gave her leeway to do what she wanted. She knew her mother and father didn't have such a well-balanced relationship, that her father controlled a lot of aspects of her mother's life, but Derek was content to sit back and allow Lydia some free reign, and Lydia behaved because she didn't want that little independence taken away from her.

They rarely argued, sometimes they bickered but they always made up moments later. She wanted to blame the neighbours, but really it wasn't their fault. Derek had always enjoyed a life of freedom, he'd had a bachelor's lifestyle, a playboy, she'd heard someone whisper at their engagement party, and while they'd been married a year now, happily, Lydia feared Derek was tempted to regress to prior to their engagement. As far as Lydia knew Derek had never been unfaithful, and thinking about it she couldn't see how he'd have the time, but one never knew these things.

So she waited until Derek was dressed and walking down stairs before sliding out of bed. By the time she was dressed and heading to the kitchen for breakfast Derek was sitting at the table reading the morning papers. They didn't speak as she made breakfast for herself, tidying away Derek's debris as she went.

'I don't like this.' Lydia said finally, hands on her hips as she glared at her husband. Derek kept his eyes on the paper.

'Don't like what?' His tone was bored. Lydia felt a well of hurt tighten in her belly, similar to last night's feelings.

'Us fighting. I don't want to fight with you.' She said. Derek finally set the paper down and looked up at her.

'Then pull your head out of your ass and stop being the neighbourhood bitch.' Derek said, flicking his paper and turning the page. 'You know I have no tolerance for that.'

Lydia sucked in a breath. 'How dare you compare me to her?' She snarled.

'Why, you're just like her at the minute. You never used to be, you were a hot classy lady who I couldn't get enough of, who I was addicted to. This woman before me is not the woman I married.' Derek said bluntly.

'I…what have I done wrong?' She asked, eyes filling with tears again. Lydia hated crying, showing weakness. She remembered once her father had slapped her mother for crying, and Lydia didn't want Derek to beat her like her father used to do. Crying was a sure way of getting a beating, her mother had once told her.

'The only thing that you've done wrong is being a total bitch to the new neighbours. Who gives a toot if she runs around her garden with hardly anything on, or is he makes music for a living, or if they aren't married. You're judging on what you see, and not on what's inside. You taught me never to judge a book by its cover. My first thoughts of you were that you were a stuck up prude, and I honestly thought that after six months I'd be straying from our bed. You surprised me by making me fall in love with you, because you do have this big heart, and you know how to use it. You shocked me then but I can't help but be disappointed now because the girl I love is clearly not all I thought to be.' Derek stood, draining the last of his coffee. Lydia stood stalk still as he moved around her, his words sinking in.

She was torn between being hurt and believing them. Perhaps Derek was right, perhaps Lydia was a total bitch, had she changed since they married? 'I promised Stiles I'd help him unpack. I'd still like to host that barbeque, because I've invited a few people. We can fight about this later if you'd like, after the party.'

Derek stared at her for a moment before turning and heading out the front door. Lydia watched him go before covering her mouth and running to the downstairs toilet. After several minutes she slumped against the wall, wiping her forehead and sucking in big gulps of air. She was angry with herself for letting Derek affect her this way. Standing up she washed her face and headed back to the kitchen intent on preparing the best barbeque the street had ever seen.

Around lunchtime Allison Whittemore, Lydia's best friend, arrived with a salad bowl, some of her famous coleslaw and a lemon drizzle cake. They gossiped a little, shared a coffee and a sandwich and Allison headed home to get ready. Lydia was just sliding the last of the food into the fridge when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Erica holding a large plate. Lydia glanced at the house across the street briefly only to see Derek watching her with his hands in his pockets. 'Come in.' Lydia said holding the door open for her. Erica stepped inside still clutching her plate.

'I made pavelova.' She said softly.

'Oh.' Lydia couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. 'It looks fantastic.' It did, with a colourful array of fruit on top and full meringue sides, hardly cracked at all.

'Thanks.' Erica said. Lydia took the plate from her and headed into the kitchen, leaving it on the counter to make room in the fridge.

'Where did you learn to make this?' Lydia asked sliding it into the fridge. She wasn't expecting Erica to be able to do anything like this, and she was surprised.

'My father was a chef.' Erica said. 'He taught me a few tricks.'

'Oh that's nice.' Lydia said. She bit her lip and looked at the other woman in the kitchen. Erica was biting her lip too, looking at a spot above Lydia's head.

'I'll just-I have to go home now.' Erica stuttered over her words, her fingers twitching together.

'Erica.' Lydia said. Erica stopped and looked over her shoulder at Lydia. 'Thank you. For the pie.'

Erica's face broke into a massive smile, and Lydia's heart fluttered at the sight. Suddenly she wanted Erica to smile all the time, to never see her sad. There was something in her past, something had hurt this girl that Lydia had decided to hate, and now guilt welled in her tummy at the thought of judging a book by its cover. Derek was right, Lydia was a hypocrite.' What are you wearing?' Lydia asked.

Erica smiled softly. 'I was going for a blue summer dress, white sandals. It's still warm enough, don't you think?' She chewed her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear.

'It's been a pleasant fall. You should pin some of your hair up.' Lydia said taking a step closer and running her fingers through Erica's hair. 'Like this, and leave the rest down. You'll be pretty.'

'Th-thank you.' Erica said with a frown, turning into a curious smile.

'You're welcome.' Lydia said. 'Send my husband home will you, I would like him washed and changed ready to grill meat for me before the first guest arrives.'

Erica chuckled and turned slipping out the door. Lydia watched her go, smiling encouragingly as Erica peeked back over her shoulder.

XXX

Lydia had barely finished curling her hair when she heard the knock. She listened as Derek opened the door, not surprised that Uncle Peter was first to arrive with his wife Melissa. Lydia greeted them, taking the dish from Melissa and setting it on the table outside. After that everyone arrived at once, piling through the house and garden, new neighbours included.

'Can I do anything to help you?' A tentative Erica asked.

'No,' Lydia said as she gathered plates in her arms, but she didn't miss the hurt that flashed across Erica's face. 'This party is to welcome you to the neighbourhood, you should relax, get to know some of the neighbours.'

Erica ignored her, taking a bowl from her arm and carrying it outside. Derek was grilling meat with his Uncle and his best friend Scott. Stiles was there too, while Allison and Jackson chatted animatedly to Danny. Isaac, Peter's adopted son and his pride and joy, was entertaining some ladies by the trellis.

Lydia made sure everyone was well fed and watered, and wasn't surprised when Erica's desert was first to disappear from the table. Erica herself beamed with pride, licking cream from her fingers with a coy look at Stiles.

'Thank you sweetheart, you did really well.' Derek said wrapping his arms around Lydia from behind and kissing her neck. 'I'm so proud of you.' Lydia wasn't sure if he was being sincere or the cuddle was just for show. Her mother had declined the invitation; Lydia was delighted by that, because she and Derek did not get on at all. Lydia decided even if Derek's actions were for show that she was going to make sure he knew she felt like she deserved his attention.

Lydia turned and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss. She scratched her nails through the short hair at the nape of his neck and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. He moaned, hauling her closer when a cough interrupted them. Lydia tried to pull away but Derek merely turned his head. Stiles was smirking at them, leaning against the door.

'I just wanted to say goodbye.' Stiles said.

'Goodbye?' Derek asked. 'Party's still going.'

'Um, we're the last two guests left.' Stiles said. Erica was behind him, her fingers twined with Stiles.

'But we haven't finished the wine yet, you can't go.' Lydia found herself saying.

'My wife's right can't drink all that ourselves.' Derek said. He led them to the garden again, where darkness had fallen and a fire pit had been lit. Derek sat and pulled Lydia into his lap, and Stiles copied his pose, Erica curled on his lap, head resting on his shoulder like they'd sat that way enough for her to know how to be comfortable. Lydia rarely sat on her husband's lap, and she'd only done it once before in public, at their wedding when her poor feet were aching. At some point blankets appeared as the wine slowly disappeared and the four of them talked easily. Derek's fingers slid under Lydia's blouse to find her warm skin, his cheek resting on her shoulder. Lydia found herself comfortable, relaxed in a way she only ever felt in Derek's presence. She loved him, she wasn't afraid to let her guard down around him, and now these two strangers who were worming their way into her husband's life were having the same effect on her.

When she was growing up Lydia had never allowed herself to have close friends, never allowed herself to gain intimate friendships, but Derek broke all her walls. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, she never meant to, but Derek had this easy way about him that brought out all the best parts in her. His family were a big, happy bunch while Lydia was an only child, not used to sibling politics and having people to fall back on. She had her friends of course, but she much preferred to trust only herself. Derek was a shock to her system, but not an unpleasant one.

Hugging Erica goodbye and getting a kiss on the cheek from a man who wasn't her husband made her heart flutter, and maybe her future would be a little different. Maybe, like Derek's friendship with Scott and Isaac, Lydia would have someone she could really depend on.

Derek ushered her to bed as the dawn crept across their window. 'Thank you for making an effort today.' He said half rolling on top of her. He tasted of the scotch he'd shared with Stiles as she and Erica finished the wine, and Lydia framed his face with her hands, feeling his rough stubble tickle at her palms as she kissed him.

'I'm sorry if I was rude, I don't mean to be.' She said and she meant it. One of her biggest fears was the thought of Derek hating her, of thinking ill of her, of treating her the way her father treated her mother. Lydia wanted Derek to adore her the way she adored him, even though he probably never would, so she kept her feelings to herself, for the most part. Sure he said he loved her, but that's what men were supposed to say, right, they were supposed to tell wives they loved them. They weren't supposed to make you feel like this, a helpful voice in her head supplied, he was never meant to make your toes curl like that.

Lydia gasped as he slipped below the duvet and spread her thighs, her breath hitching and her back arching, orgasm coursing through her as the sun finally shone through the window.

XXX

Lydia was preparing coffee for her mother when there was a knock on the door. Her mother huffed impatiently even though Lydia had the cup in front of her and was making her way to the door within moments. Erica stood with a lopsided smile and a bunch of wild flowers. 'I was shopping and I wanted to thank you for going to that party with me the other night.' Erica said.

'Oh! Thank you!' Lydia said taking the flowers. Sometimes Derek bought her flowers, but that was rare, so to get such a surprise was delightful. 'I needed something to brighten up my dining room. Come in!' She said. 'My mom's here, we're having coffee.'

'I don't want to intrude.' Erica said shifting nervously.

'You're my friend, you won't be intruding. Come in.' Lydia said taking the other woman by the hand and leading her to the kitchen. Lydia's mother turned her nose away from Erica to the flowers and for a second Lydia regretted that her mother was here. She would love to spend the afternoon with Erica flicking through a glossy magazine and talking about the latest in lipstick. She made more coffee first, and then put the flowers in a vase.

'I have news.' Erica said when Lydia returned to the room. She took a seat between Erica and her mother and nodded encouragingly. 'Stiles proposed.' Erica said. Lydia squealed and put her arms around the other woman. The last few months with the Stilinski's across the street had been wonderful; Lydia had never had so much fun before in her life.

'Oh my god, finally. I thought he was never going to do it.' Lydia said pulling Erica into another hug.

'I wanted to ask if you'd be bridesmaid.' Erica said shyly.

'Wow, I would be honoured.' Lydia said pressing a hand to her chest.

Beside them Lydia's mom sniffed but they ignored her for a second, beaming at each other. 'I'm going to go…' Erica finally said.

'Ok, how about I come over after dinner and we talk about ways to torture the boys huh?' Lydia suggested.

'Why don't you come over for dinner?' Erica said. 'We'll put the boys out back with the barbeque, and we can talk fashion while we pretend to cook.'

'Splendid idea.' Lydia said. 'I'll bring salad.'

'Ok.' Erica said. Lydia waved her goodbye at the door then returned to her mother.

'You know what; I'm disappointed in you, the company you've started to keep. You're really letting yourself down.' She said looking down her nose at Lydia.

'Shut up, just, shut up. You're unhappy mother, you're unhappy in your life and you can't stand that I'm not like you, that I have a great relationship with my husband, that we love each other, that I have friends and neighbours and a life.' Lydia frowned. 'How dare you try to make me unhappy?'

'You silly little bitch, there's no such thing as love. He doesn't love you, men don't love women, and men use women, take from them and never give back.' Her mother said standing with a glare.

'You're wrong mom, because I do love Derek, and he loves me, I know he does because he tells me every day,' Lydia hissed back.

'You think he loves you, how long have you been married now, and still no baby. You mustn't be doing something right. He'll be looking for a family and he'll not get it from you, he'll find another woman to have his little bastards and he'll end up there more than he is here. You're a trophy wife, you're for show, and you're not for loving!'

'I think you should leave.' Derek's voice came from the hallway.

'Derek!' Lydia whirled. He took a few steps into the kitchen to where the two women were, his hard face drawn in fury.

'I'm serious Abigail, I won't have you talk to my wife like that, and no one talks to my wife like that. So I want you to leave, you're not welcome here until you can apologise for everything you just said to her.' Derek's voice was quiet, deceptive. Lydia had seen him angry a handful of times, but lately their relationship was so good that his anger was a shock, she barely remembered it.

'Lydia, will you let him talk to me like that?' Her mother turned to her. Lydia smiled sadly.

'You talk to me like that.' She whispered back. Suddenly she hated herself, hated what her family represented. She wanted to erase everything in her past and rewrite it, she wanted to be a nicer person, more approachable, and she wanted to be fun.

'Go.' Derek said again finally wrapping his arms around Lydia. She curled her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

'Am I like her?' She whispered.

'No.' Derek said softly.

'Why me, when I met you, you could have done so much better?' Lydia said trying to pull away. Derek's arms tightened.

'Are you kidding me, I hit the jackpot with you darling.' He said kissing her neck. His stubble tickled her and she giggled. 'You're not perfect Lydia, no one is, but you are my girl, I love you, I've loved you from the first time you assessed me with your eyes, wondering if I was good enough. No one is good enough for you, because underneath that exterior that your mother built is a sweet darling girl that I'm crazy about, and even if we don't have kids, even if we get it wrong sometimes, and mess up, we've still got each other, and we love each other.' Derek said pulling away from her to wipe her tears with his thumbs. 'Why are you crying?'

'Because I'm not pregnant.' She whispered softly. Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her around the kitchen, bumping into counters and chairs on their crazy dance path.

'Why don't we do something about that then?' He asked falling to his knees.

'Derek!' She cried trying to pull him to his feet but he just beamed up at her pushed her dress up, running his fingers over the tops of her thighs where her stockings ended. 'We have a dinner date to get to.'

'Shush,' he whispered, 'I'm seducing my wife.' His fingers curled around the waistband of her panties and he eased them down her legs, lifting first her left then her right foot until they were lying on the floor beside him. She felt him part her folds but she couldn't see him, and her nipples tingled with excitement. His tongue lapped at her and Lydia squeaked in delighted pleasure. They'd only ever had sex in their bedroom, and once in his study, but Derek had always respected her wishes and took her to bed when she asked.

She felt him move and arched her neck to get a view of him, but the sight of his hand unbuckling his belt and opening his pants had her knees weak. When he pulled his face away, his chin shining with her juices and pulled her down to straddle him Lydia's heart flipped. She reached out a tentative tongue to taste his chin. She'd never done this before, always caught vague tastes of herself on his tongue when he kissed her but she'd never tasted herself so directly.

Derek moved to sit on the floor, his back against the cupboards, 'kneel over me baby,' he said softly and Lydia obeyed, hovering just above his cock. He pushed her dress up and she gathered the material away as much as possible so they could both watch Derek rub over her clit with the head of his dick. Lydia moaned and rocked against him. 'This was what I intended to do that first night,' he told her, 'if you wouldn't let me fuck you, I was going to rub against you until you came with the head of my dick. Ever since then, I've always thought about it, doing it this way, but I've never…' he groaned again when Lydia kissed him and her fingers moved to join his on his cock.

It wasn't that she was a prude, and they had been married over a year, but Lydia had never taken much to do with his cock. She knew what it looked like and she'd sat on it when he asked, but Derek had always took control of their sex life, he'd always showed her what he wanted from her, if he wanted her hand on it, he usually guided her fingers to it, but now, she was filled with curiosity. She had never taken time to explore it, her mother told her to touch as little as possible and Aunt Mildred had given her the fright of her life warning her that a cock would spit at you if you weren't careful.

It wasn't fare though, that Derek had tasted her there and she never got to taste Derek, so she let him grind against her clit for a few moments before moving her hips backwards and wrapping her hand around it fully. She bit her lip as her fingers explored the length and texture and she almost gasped and took her hand away when liquid dribbled from the tip. Curiously she lifted her fingers to taste. Derek made a chocked noise as she sucked her fingers into her mouth. It was bitter and salty, but not unpleasant. Licking her lips she bent to kiss the head and Derek gasped again. She licked the moisture away, and ran her soft cheek over the ridged flesh, kissing it at the base.

His balls were softer than she expected, and she kissed them too, forcing Derek to lift his hips so she could push his pants down his thighs. 'Fascinating.' She whispered as she licked the head again. Derek seemed to like what she was doing so she licked him some more until her tongue was travelling over his whole dick. She put the head into her mouth again and tried an experimental suck. Derek practically yelped and grabbed her head.

'Not that I don't want to come in that pretty mouth of yours but I don't think that will do us much good right now.' Derek said softly. His cheeks were flushed and he'd been biting his bottom lip. She'd never seem him look so wrecked.

'Why not?' Lydia practically pouted. Derek groaned again.

'I don't think coming in the mouth will get you pregnant, which was the whole goal here.' Derek said.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, and looked at his red cock jutting up from between his thighs. 'Get me pregnant tonight.' She finally said bending and parting her lips. She had barely taken him into her mouth, her fingers playing around the base when Derek's hands were in her hair trying to pull her away.

'Baby I'm going to come, I'm going to…' He muttered but Lydia held firm, not moving. The first spurt into her mouth was a shock and she chocked, the second was too soon, but by the third she was ready, and she tried to swallow as much as possible. Derek was making the most delightful noises beneath her, as she sucked him, her fingertips dancing over his balls again.

She sat up and cleaned her mouth, sucking her thumb into her mouth and looked at her mess of a husband slumped on the kitchen floor. Pride filled her, more than when she'd first seen her fully decorated home, or when she'd received a complement for a well-made dinner, because it was she, Lydia, who'd made Derek look like that, and she wanted to see it again, and soon. 'We're definitely doing that again.' She said clenching her thighs together to try and find a brief relief for herself, but it wasn't working.

'Oh we most definitely are.' Derek agreed pulling her forward so she was covering his face. When the skirt of her dress fell over his head, Lydia paused before deciding not to lift it; the knowledge of what Derek was doing was far more of a turn on than actually seeing it. Derek blew a raspberry against her thigh which caused a shocked yelp to escape her lips.

Lydia threw her head back and laughed, while Derek laughed under her, his hands rubbing on her thighs. If her mother could see her now…


End file.
